The broad long-term objective of the Engineering Core is to create a software development environment and culture that encourages and supports scientific algorithm innovation, while at the same time produce high quality software that meets the needs of the driving biological projects (DBPs). This long-term goal may take years to achieve, and objective performance measures are difficult to quantify. Despite these challenges, this application describes a plan that will work towards this broad goal.